You're the Only One That Needs to Know
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: What happens when Jacob imprints...on a vampire? To be more specific, Rosalie? Wierd pairing, I know. But after reading BD, this potential couple's been growing on me
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is in the middle of Breaking Dawn. In my story, Jacob never imprinted on Nessie, instead, someone else...**

_With a pleased smirk, she set a silver bowl on the floor next to me._

"_Enjoy, mongrel."_

"_Thanks, Blondie"_

_She snorted. _

"_Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" I asked, and then continued on the same breath, "a golden retriever."_

"_I've heard that one, too," she said, no longer smiling. _

"_I'll keep trying," I promised then dug in. _

_She made a disgruntled face and rolled her eyes…_

He woke up to the sound of a man droning on about some coffee grinder on TV, an afghan spread over his long body, sitting on the old beat-up couch in his family room. Popcorn was askew all over the table next to the couch.

_Jeez…How did I get here? _He thought groggily, and shrugged it off. He must've fallen asleep in front of the TV again.

Then, his thoughts snapped back to that weird flash-back of a dream he had about her. He cringed. He had imprinted on a vampire just a week ago. A snobby, sarcastic, blonde vampire. One who was married! Rosalie.

He hadn't changed into wolf-form for a week. He spent his days inside all day, moping around the house, having no idea what to do. I mean, a vampire? An evil, cold, stinky VAMPIRE? This was just too much for him. I mean, he was still getting over the fact that Bella was pregnant with Edward's baby. He couldn't be imprinting now! He was still trying to get over Bella, and now he's imprinting? This just couldn't be happening. But it was.

He hadn't told anyone yet, nor did he want to. He wanted to keep this all to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and his dad, Billy, were sitting on the small, shabby couch watching TV.

Ding-dong! The doorbell chimed.

"Ill get it," Billy said, rolling himself over to the front door.

It was Seth, "Hey, Billy! Is Jacob home?"

Jake didn't feel like talking to anyone. He felt like crawling under his afghan, and staying there.

"Yeah, he's home. Come on in," he said, letting him in, Jake rolling his eyes. And his dad just had to let Seth in.

He walked into the family room, "Hey, Jake, what's up?"

He grabbed a hand full of barbeque chips sitting on the table near the couch, stuffing his face, "Nothing…why are you here, anyway?" he said with a mouthful of chips.

"Well….you haven't been in your wolf-form for weeks, you haven't been on duty in forever, and you haven't been answering our calls or anything for weeks. Sam came to your house about a month ago, but you weren't home, and me and Leah came down, and you weren't here that time either. Something is up for sure, dude."

"Maybe something is up," he admitted.

"Well," he said, sitting down on the couch next to him, "lay it on me, I can take it."

"I never said I was going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Go home, Seth."

Seth sighed, dejected, "The least you can do is get your ass off my couch," Jake decided, seeing that Seth wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

He got up, and sat down in a rocking chair, "Better?" he said, annoyed.

"Much better," he said, spreading his legs out a little more.

"C'mon! You gotta tell me. There are no secrets in the wolf pack, Jake. You know that."

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm sick of this! Can't I have a secret, for once, that only I know? Why do you guys always have to know everything? It's times like these when I wish they skipped our generation."

"Ok, now I know something major is up."

"Fine!" he said, not standing it any longer, "God, Seth! You win! You really wanna know? I IMPRINTED ON A FRIGGIN' VAMPIRE!"

Seth looked very taken aback, not expecting this, "Woah! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" he yelled back.

"Who is it?"

Ok, Seth already knew too much. He shoved a huge handful of chips into his big hands, "Seth. I'm not kidding anymore. Go. Home," and for once, Seth did as he was told.

--**Yup, another chapter done! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to come out of hiding for a few days to go visit Bella. I couldn't take it any longer.

Driving my motorcycle all the way up to the Cullen Mansion in Forks, there she sat on the couch, pale, sweaty, huge bags forming under her eyes….and getting super big. Rosalie was sitting protectively next to her.

_Her blonde hair looks so soft...like silk. And those eyes…like little brown chocolates! _No, no! Stop it, Jake!

"What do you want?" she sneered.

_How could she do this to me? _Get a grip, Jake. She's rude to everybody, "Just coming to visit Bella, seeing how's she's doing and stuff."

"Whatever," she said, staring ahead at the big flat screen TV, playing some stupid soap opera. Those Cullens. Damn rich.

I stayed silent for several minutes. I couldn't help but study Rosalie's composure and although she smelled so repulsive…Stop it!

"By your definition of visiting, does it mean just standing here and staring at us?"

"Oh! Uh…sorry. I just don't know what to say to her…wow," Bella sighed and stared blankly ahead. She was too tired and worn out to say anything anyways.

She sniffed in disgust, "Well, if you have nothing to say, go into the kitchen or something. I can't stand the smell."

_Heart, please don't break. Do remember Emmett? Her husband?_ "Oh uh…is that where everyone else is?"

"Yeah, even that wolf girl. What's her name again? Leann? Lisa?"

"It's Leah."

She sniffed again, then looked away, "Whatever. That's where everyone else is. You're probably hungry anyway" she paused and gave me a cold look, "with your condition and everything," harsh, but I couldn't stay mad at her, no matter how hard I tried.

"Uh…never mind. I'm just going to…" I pointed to the front door, "you know, uh…leave. Yeah. Anyways, nice seeing you, Bella. You too, Rosalie."

"T-t-thank y-y-" Bella uttered. I felt so bad. She had to suffer through all this pain just to have a freaking baby.

"She's trying to say thank you, if you couldn't already figure it out."

"I'm not that dumb. Anyways, bye."

Leah came storming out of the kitchen, "We need to talk."

_Red alert! Red alert! Go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200, _"Sorry…just about to leave."

Her black eyes bore into mine, "I could care less. This is serious. Mind stepping outside for a moment?"

There was no use in arguing with Leah. There's no way to ever win. We stepped outside onto the porch. She pinned me up against the wall, "What. Are. You. Thinking?"

"What do you mean?" best to delay answering questions as long as possible.

"You know what I'm talking about. Seth told me everything."

"Oh…he did? Well, you know Seth…maybe he was joking around…"

She laughed, "This kind of stuff doesn't work on me anymore. I read Seth's mind last night when we were in wolf-form. I would've known if he were joking or lying."

"Oh…haha…how funny-"

She pushed me up even closer, "Tell me. It better not be Alice. She's so annoying. I can hardly stand her."

"Easy there. Don't want to really hurt me, do you?"

She loosened her grip a bit, "Who is it?"

I couldn't delay this any longer, "Rosalie," I whispered.

She smacked me across the face. Hard, "What was that for?" I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Rosalie?" we both peeked in the window, "Crap. Please tell me this is a joke. It's Alice isn't it?"

No point in lying again. She would find out sooner or later, "I'm not kidding. It's not like we choose who we imprint on. Not like you would understand any of this."

She slapped me a second time, "Ok…maybe I deserved that one."

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"No clue. I know I'm splitting her and Emmett apart by imprinting," I glanced inside, and saw Emmett coming into the room, bending down to give Rosalie a kiss. _How could you? Remember, they're married._

She glanced in at them too, and sighed, "Whatever. We'll figure this out later. We can't let you go in wolf-form. Sam will read your thoughts, and it will be all the more reason to go against the Cullens."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"No more wolf-form for us, either. We can't risk it."

"But then no one will be guarding the forests. The Volturi could be arriving at any moment, Sam is off doing who knows what…this is just too much."

She sighed, "We'll figure something out later, Jake. Being around stinky vampires the whole day has been exhausting for me. I'm almost too tired to think," she chuckled a little to herself.

"Come over for dinner, maybe…Seth, too. We need a plan, fast."

"Sure," she jangled her keys, "I have to go. See you tonight," and she brushed past me, and started up her car and drove away.

**xJoSaLiEx**

"Charlie sure is getting lonely without Bella around," my dad wheeled himself into the kitchen later that evening, getting some cokes out of the fridge, "She's doing who knows what with those Cullens," he shook his head and sighed.

I pretend like I don't know anything, "Yeah, I'm sure he is."

"Going over to Charlie's for the big game, anyway...keep him some company. Want to come? Sure he'll be glad to see you, son."

For a moment, I felt bad. If only Charlie really knew the truth. Bella's left him completely clueless about all of this, but I replied, "Having Seth and Leah over tonight. We need some serious strategy. Lot going on."

He looked concerned, "What's going on, Jake?"

Nonchalanty, I said, "Oh…nothing much. No big deal."

"You sure?" there was doubt in his voice.

"Yeah. You have fun with Charlie," and we said our goodbyes, and he left.

Why did it have to be like this? Why? First, the split with Sam. Then, having to deal with my best friend being pregnant with a hybrid baby. Then, the warning about the Volturi coming. And now, me imprinting on Rosalie.

My life is one freaking mess.

--

**I FINALLY UPDATED! IM ALIVE! **

**Leave me a cool review if you can.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Time," I said between bites of my third grilled cheese sandwich, "to get down to business."

Leah and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas? Suggestions? Comments?" I added, trying to break the ice and get the creative juices flowing.

"I have a comment. We're royally screwed. The split with Sam, Bella and Edward's mutt causing the Volturi to come down here and fight….not to mention you imprinting on that vampire bitch," Leah had to say.

"The chips are down for us, ok? But that doesn't mean we can't come up with a good plan!" I added indignantly. "And please! Stop insulting Rosalie…she's a little rough around the edges, but have you seen her?" I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Wow Jake, defensive much?" Seth inputted.

"Whatever. Although I hate her with a passion, let's just put that aside and get together somewhat of a plan," Leah added in my defense. Well…sorta, anyway.

"Why don't we talk to some of Sam's guys? Try and get 'em on our side? We need all the help we can get at this rate," Seth suggested.

"Hmm," I mulled this over, chewing on my barbeque wing, "that could work."

"And when I was over there a few days ago, I was asking Emmett if they keep in contact with any other vampires. Turns out they do; this clan down in Alaska. They know some other people over in Europe. They could help us," Leah offered.

"Emmett," I muttered contemptuously without thinking.

"Focus, Jake. I think the logical thing to do is to team up with the Cullens and the other clans. We're fighting them off just as much they are," said Seth.

"That's the spirit!" I snapped my fingers.

"Don't think there's much we can do about your imprint, Jacob. You might wanna tell her…you know, give her a heads up."

I almost choked on my food, "No! We can't do that! She'll go tell Emmett and it will cause even more trouble. Unless you want that..."

"NO!" Leah jumped up. An awkward silence filled the room. Seth and I both stared at the frustration laced across her face and then she sat back down and said, "Umm…well, if he did tell her and she told Emmett and he told everyone else…they could hold it against us, and won't be willing to work with us. And we need them right now, hands down. We'll work on that part later," okay, that was weird…

"Guess you've got a point there," Seth said finally, leaning back in his seat.

"Okay then, it's settled. Seth, you go to some of Sam's guys and use your powers of persuasion to get them to come to our side. Leah and I will go over to the Cullen's tomorrow and get down to business with them. Got it?"

Leah sighed exasperatedly, "Why can't I just go with convince Sam's pack to get with the program and get on our side, and you guys can go with the Cullens?"

Seth snorted, "That's like giving a baby a toy coated with lead paint…dangerous and risky."

Leah glared at him from across the table, "What are you trying to say exactly?"

"I think what he's trying to say is we don't want you to be argumentative with them. So to prevent that, you're coming with me to the Cullens."

"But the smell there makes me want to curl up and die…literally. And I'm really not in the mood to see you ogling Rosalie who, by the way, has a freaking husband and is completely unattainable! Not to mention she's probably the biggest bitch I've ever met. She's even bitchier than me, and that's saying something…"she rambled.

"God, just stop!" I stood up, letting my chair fall to the ground. "I'm sick of you insulting Rosalie. I get that you don't like her, but I have no choice but to like her…I've fucking imprinted on her! What the hell do you expect?"

For once, she didn't say anything back. She just looked down, hiding behind her long, black hair and sighed.

Seeing that I'd hurt her, I said, "Look, Leah…I'm sorry -"

She looked up, her voice hardening, "Save it. You're right. I'll come tomorrow." She looked over at Seth, "We better get going, Seth."

"I'm still eating," he pointed at his plate.

"I'll just put it in a doggie bag so you can take it for the road, okay man? You guys just go home."

We said our goodbyes, and my dad came home shortly after.

As I finally attempted to go to sleep, I lay awake for hours, the image of Leah leaping up out of her chair, yelling and going on about how much of a bitch Rose was. Images of me jumping up too, screaming at her back, her hurt, shocked face I saw flickering across her face for a second before she bowed her head, hiding behind all that hair. Soon, thoughts of our outburst consumed me.

I tried so hard to think of Rosalie like every other night, but no matter how hard I tried, nothing came to me, which confused me more than anything so far. God, Leah complicating things as always.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking: THANK GOD! FINALLY SHE UPDATES!! and you're right! Sorry I abandoned this story for awhile, but with school, writer's block, and all this other drama I basically had no time for updating this anymore. Luckily, I've had a burst of inspiration, right?**

**Also, I've been taking a break from this fandom as well. I'm sick of all the badly written stories cluttering up the archives. Not just that, but the whole fandom in general. You can't talk about Twilight anymore with someone going "OMG!!!!!! I LUVVVV EDWARD CULLEN!!! I SOOO WANNA BE A VAMPIRE NOWWW :D". Seriously, I'm sick of it. I'm just slowly coming because I'm glad that my favorite character (Jake) is finally getting some love. I'm sick of all the extreme twihards/twerds/whatever the hell you wanna call a mega twilight fan totally ruining it all for me and others. For all those who love Twilight in moderation, MAJOR kudos to you. And sorry if this offended anyone *hides*  
**

**And speaking of Twilight, you've probably seen the new moon trailer. A shirtless Jacob/Taylor? *melts into a puddle of goo* Can't wait for the movie this November :)**

**Well, seeing as it's almost midnight and I'm dead tired, my rambling is about over. **

** Now off you go! Review, favorite, subscribe....all of this would be nice to wake up to in the morning ;)**

**Hope everyone's having a good summer!**


End file.
